


我们曾等待夏天

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 一年半前的文是给零和泉的生日礼物建议配合amazarashi的夏を待っていました食用年龄操作有 变成了小学生含有大量事实捏造 妄想 可能与追忆冲突
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 3





	我们曾等待夏天

那一年，濑名泉上小学三年级。同时，那也是他当儿童模特的第三年。  
他的家建在一座小丘的半山腰上，朝着山下走，会依次经过他的小学、模特事务所和码头。山的另一头有集市。他幼儿园时偶尔会跟着父母一起去买菜。走到山顶前，会经过一片墓地，然后最上面立着一栋纯白的尖顶洋房。泉想，入口的拱门有他客厅的墙那么宽。一次，他看到一个男子拉着个跟他差不多大的男孩从另一头上山。男孩一头明亮的金色短发，碧绿的大眼睛瞪大了，在别墅上来回扫来扫去。男子抓着他的手，凑近了说：“以后你要给我买栋一样大的。”男孩的眼泪就滴滴答答地落下来，掉在已经泛灰泛黄的球鞋上。  
泉从来没听他父母说过那样的话，他看到别墅大院的铁栏杆没合上，就从中间挤进去荡秋千玩。荡着荡着男人和男孩一起瞪大了眼睛看他；再荡着荡着他们离开了，从屋内的窗帘后探出一双血红的眼睛。  
但自从他做模特后，连周末也基本要往集市的反方向跑了。难得空闲的时候，总被父母以让他休息为由留在家里，堆上好吃好喝的待到天黑。他已经很久没有上过山顶了。

“好，休息五分钟。”对着他的巨大的镜头和遮光板都消失了。前一秒还对着他裂开嘴笑的摄影师放下相机，径直回到后台。后勤人员也跟着出去了。泉坐在布景里的椅子上，一个中年女人跑过来，拿起粉饼就往他脸上拍。泉闭着眼睛，闻得到对方身上浓郁的花香。她的项链随着身体的移动一下一下打在泉的胸前。  
她悄声问：“你渴吗？”  
泉果断地点了点头。  
“好。”  
泉觉得对面的动作停止了。化妆师在他背上一拍：“快去！”  
他鞠了一躬，迅速跑开了。

他掐着五分钟的时间咽下了最后一口水。回到场上时，后勤人员举着啤酒坐在椅子上沉默地啜饮着；灯光师靠在器材上席地而坐，和高中生模特聊天；化妆师已经离开了。他坐回那个椅子上，一个人在布景里等着。  
又过了几分钟，经纪人和摄影师一起出现了。他们停在布景的地毯前，从他们的阴影里缓缓走出一个小男孩。  
“这孩子比你小一岁，带带他。”经纪人把男孩往泉那边推了一步，他踩到地毯，又立刻退了回去。眼神躲闪地在泉身上游移。  
泉朝他伸出手，“我叫濑名泉。”  
“哥哥好，我叫游木真……”他踮着脚，找雪花道具堆积得少的地方迈着步子，走到了泉面前，伸出手轻轻碰了他的手心。泉把手收紧了些，平视着真，觉得他像故事书里的小鹿，眼里映着碧绿的树林。他试着对真微笑，“叫我泉就好了。”

当天摄影结束时，正好是小学放学的时候。泉脸上的妆没有卸，走过学校大门时，里面的人冲出来凑近了看他。泉死死盯着面前一小片路往前走，其中一个人就目不斜视地盯着他的脸后退。其他人在旁边怪笑着。  
“泉又去卖了。”  
“明明是个男的。”  
“人家看不出来啦。”  
“听说就喜欢男的的大人也是有的。”  
“好可怕哦~”  
然后一个人突然窜到真的面前，“哎呀，今天后面还跟了一个。”  
“那不是我们班的游木真吗？没想到啊。”  
泉退回去抓住了真的手，盯住那个学弟，他就噤了声。

为了送真回家，泉久违地翻过了家附近的那座山丘。等他再走回山顶准备回家时，天空开始微微泛红了。山顶洋房的栏杆依然留了一条缝，他钻了进去。秋千没有拆，别墅的窗帘还是拉着，从里面没透出一点声音。他荡起秋千，绳索和秋千架的摩擦也是寂静的，只有风声在他耳边呼啸而过，也只有他能听到了。他就一边看着太阳下坠，一边断断续续地想事情，等太阳直射照得他几乎睁不开眼时，他知道他应该回家了。  
他紧贴着马路的一边走着，走到墓园时，寂静的空气突然被人声打断了。  
提着菜篮的，拿着公文包的，背着书包的人疏疏地围了一个半圆，将一个墓碑包得只露出一点轮廓。他有些好奇，就捡了空档，站在圈外朝里看。  
太阳又往下坠了点，光线所及的地方都被镀上一层金色。一个人坐在墓碑上背对着阳光，从他用黄金勾勒的轮廓来看，大约还是孩子的年纪。他坐得很稳，却不拘谨，对面的一个中年男子正颤着声倾吐他的烦恼。他正对着孩子的脸也被罩上阳光的颜色，倒好像光芒是从孩子那边发出的了。  
孩子也不打断他，待男子眉头拧作一团，终于憋出最后一个细节之后，才悠悠地开口。略微沙哑的童音舒缓却不显得刻意，对面男子的眉头舒展开了，其他人的嘴也张开了。泉就呆呆地立在那里，注视面前的奇异景象。终于在一个母亲牵着孩子离开后，他回想起应该回家的事。他转过身要走，那个童音拦住了他。  
“那边那个哥哥，不要走。”  
泉顿了一顿，回头一看，现在整个圈子的人都望着他了。孩子继续说，“非常抱歉，我今天问题就回答到这里了，请各位明天再来吧。”  
人群就悄然散去了。  
孩子从墓碑上跳了下来，躲到旁边的树荫里，朝泉招了招手。泉终于看清他了。从外表来看，似乎是个比泉还稍大一些的少年，一身做工精致的衬衫短裤，微微卷曲的黑发几乎要垂到肩上，皮肤苍白眼睛血红，让他想起小时候偶尔在别墅窗口感觉到的视线。少年背靠在树上，眼睛半阖着，额头上微微沁出了点薄汗。泉问他：“你还好吗？”  
少年笑了笑：“我们家族都不太适应阳光，刚才在墓碑上可能待太久了。虽然已经是傍晚了，还是不能太大意啊。”  
泉愣了愣。  
少年朝他伸出手，笑得眯起了眼睛。“我叫朔间零。哥哥，能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
泉有点犹豫地摸上他的手，和想象中的一般冰冷。“我叫濑名泉。”  
这时阳光终于缩回地平线上方一条橙红色的线，进入逢魔之时了。深蓝色的天合着零身上的棕色白色，描绘出初春的冷。泉还回味着零手掌冰冷的触感，对面的人又开口了。  
“濑名哥哥，能不能给我讲讲外面的事？”  
他就这样目光真挚地盯着泉看，两人沉默着。树上的鸟忽地扑扇翅膀飞走了。  
“外面…?”泉向后退了一步。  
“哥哥在工作吧，能不能给我讲讲那边的事。还有初中的。”  
“我是在做儿童模特的工作...但我今年才小学三年级哦。”他醒悟到他穿着代言品牌的衣服，还化着妆，或许显得过于成熟了。但在零看来，真正让他失算的，大约是泉既不上扬也不下垂的眼角，和他那颜色亮丽却泛着灰雾的眼睛。  
“那我还比你大一岁呢。”零又笑了，“那小学怎么样？我基本一直在国外留学，对这里的事情反而不太熟悉了。”  
“那你的世界明明更大吧。这边的学校，反正就是上课，下课，做游戏。”  
“那跟我学校也差不多。模特呢？”  
“也就是换衣服，拍照，笑，不笑。”泉垂着眼睛，声音平淡地说。  
“你学校里的同学知道你做模特吗？要是我学校里有这样的人，我会很想跟他做朋友的。”  
“他们知道吧，我也不知道他们哪里看来的。但他们不懂。”  
夜幕降临了。墓园里没有一点灯火，但他们就那样站着，没有人提出来要挪个位置。零试探地问：“做游戏…?”  
“对他们来说大概挺好玩的吧。”  
“让你爸妈帮忙解决一下？”  
“试过了，他们只会添乱而已。”  
零叹了口气：“也是。他们为什么要盯上你啊…”  
“没什么特别的理由，学了几个新词就想搬出来用吧。我还算好的，他们也就是口头上喊喊，不太敢动我的东西。可能听到模特还是有点怕。”  
泉顿了顿，“其实他们谁都会欺负，只要有一点不一样的地方。之前有个前辈因为内向，每天被他们抢了眼镜还追着闹，经常躲到我这边来。我就悄悄问她要不要我帮忙打那些人，她却说要靠计谋…结果到现在也没想出个办法来。”他嗤笑一声。  
零说：“我有办法。”  
“我可没有求你给我想办法，不像刚才那些人。”在零凑近他的时候，他下意识地别开视线如是说。  
“我知道。他们也不是一开始就来求我的。你就当是朋友给出的主意。”  
虽然是空无一人的墓地，零还是贴着他的耳朵，泉的眼睛慢慢瞪大了。

用了零的方法以后，泉的校园生活真的渐渐平静了。他和真经常一起工作，结束后也就自然地将真送回家中，再返回山顶来找零。零会准时在他出现的时刻解散人群，然后两人一起待到夜幕降临。泉发现了自己曾去荡秋千的地方是零的家，他们偶尔也会跑回别墅中。  
夏天悄然接近了，零在墓地里停留的时间越来越短。最后演变为泉送真回家后，直接去敲别墅的大门，然后高低不平的两双红眼睛就映在窗上。  
一天，泉在大院里荡秋千，零难得地撑了把伞，也坐在门前的草坪上看他。  
“天气好热啊，我要化成灰了…”零哀哀怨怨地拖长了声音说。  
“现在才五月啊。等暑假来了你怎么办。”泉不去看他，脚一伸又把秋千荡高了些。  
“暑假...那我就留在家里吧，跟弟弟一起。”  
“夏日祭呢？烟火大会呢？你不去吗？”  
“那…如果泉邀请我的话，我考虑一下。”  
“这么问当然是要邀请你啊。每年都在国外过损失太~大了。”  
“那我就期待泉老师的表现了。”他的眼睛又笑得眯成一条缝。

进入六月，雨开始淅淅沥沥下个不停。泉忙于复习考试，将工作暂时放缓。而在他难得抽空去摄影棚时，却发现真的状态越来越异样。  
他先是表情有些僵硬，后来动作也开始不自然，最后竟躲在后台不愿出来了。泉劝了很久也拍不完几套写真，有时拍着拍着，眼泪就从真睁开的双眼里流下。

“我想办法查了很久，最后化妆师拗不过我，说摄影师对他说了些比较过分的话…可能是恐吓他要按自己的意思来吧…还有说他只是随时可以替换的人偶一类的。再详细的我就不清楚了。”  
泉趴在零房间的地毯上，拿着一块拼图发呆。窗外的雨一桶桶从屋顶浇下，在窗玻璃上形成瀑布。  
“我是已经差不多习惯了，但真似乎受不了这样。他们家缺钱…好像也不太可能不做模特。”  
“我就安慰他说，等夏天到了，可以去海边拍照...拍完了一起去游泳、劈西瓜，不用我们付钱的……”  
“我…”零发了这么一个音节，就沉默了。他趴在泉的对面，凝视着未完成的拼图，又看看泉手里的那一片，垂下了眼睛。  
他颤抖着声音说：“我不知道。”

在梅雨季的末尾，真还是离开了事务所。那一天他的母亲来接他了。走的时候，真不停地颤抖，泉看着他不断涌出泪水的碧绿色玻璃珠，意识到，他再也不会回来了。

结业式结束当天的下午，泉就摁响了零家的门铃，来开门的却是一个佣人。他认出了泉，朝他鞠了一躬。  
“非常抱歉，在您最后一次来访之后不久，零少爷就因为淋雨得了肺炎。他们家的人也不太适应雨水。介于之后的天气都不太适宜他居住，主人决定还是把他先送回国外了。”  
男人又鞠了一躬，大门关上了。  
泉坐在他们家门口的秋千上缓缓晃着，腿一蹬，他就在仰望天空了。太阳微微刺痛了他的眼睛，暴露在七月的艳阳下，他知道，夏天来临了。


End file.
